First Stage
First Stage first appeared as one of ten songs included in THE iDOLM@STER (Arcade). When the series was ported to the Xbox 360, the choreography was recreated and the in game music was slightly altered. This newer version has been used in all later games where it appears. First Stage is choreographed to include up to three dancers. Videos Stella Stage MV= |-| THE IDOLM@TER (Game) MV= Lyrics |-| Romaji= Iitai koto sae Ienai watashi da keredo Moshi renai suru nara Daiichi kouho wa iru no Ato sukoshi dake mae ni dete Kotoba kakerareta naraba... Te o nobashitara todoku hodo Chikai sonzai na dake ni... (It's my first stage) Anata wa itsudemo Yasashii hohoemi kureru Demo watashi wa dokidoki Bukiyou hikitsuri egao Moshi okushou shite oshare shite Senobi shita jibun naraba Kono hajimete no kimochi tsuujiru no? MANYUARU de yonda (It's my first stage) Love you, love you Anata e no afureru Konran shita kokoro Modokashikute Love me, love me Watashi ni kizuitara Sukoshi dake Ishiki shite kudasai It's my first stage Tomodachi tsukiai Sorenari tanoshii keredo Tada otoko no hito to mo Futsuu ni hanashi ga shitai Sugu eiga to ka sasou no wa Mokuyou takasugiru kashira? Demo futarikiri hanashi suru Basho mo kikkake mo naishi... (It's my first stage) Itsumo tooru michi de Machibusete Tegami watasu yuuki ima wa nai Dakedo doryoku nashi de susumenai Itsuka kitto CHANSU o tsukamemasu It's my first stage Love you, love you Otona no furi o shite Dakedo dame Watashi wa niawanai Love me, love me ADOBAISU uranai Jouhou shuushuu Kakasazu shite imasu It's my first stage Love you, love you Anata e no afureru Konran shita kokoro Modokashikute Love me, love me Watashi ni kizuitara Sukoshi dake Ishiki shite kudasai It's my first stage It's my first stage Koi ni akogare wa Tsukinai kedo Kyoumi dake de Atsuku wa narenai Itsuka kitto Anata mo furikaeru Watashi suteki na Hito ni narimasu It's my first stage |-| Kanji= 言いたいことさえ 言えない私だけれど もし恋愛するなら 第一候補はいるの あと少しだけ前に出て 言葉掛けられたならば… 手を伸ばしたら届くほど 近い存在なだけに… (It's my first stage) あなたはいつでも 優しい微笑みくれる でも私はドキドキ 不器用　引きつり笑顔 もしお化粧してお洒落して 背伸びした自分ならば この初めての気持ち通じるの？ マニュアルで読んだ (It's my first stage) Love you, love you あなたへの溢れる 混乱した心 もどかしくて Love me, love me 私に気付いたら 少しだけ 意識してください It's my first stage 友達付き合い それなり楽しいけれど ただ男の人とも 普通に話がしたい すぐ映画とか誘うのは 目標高すぎるかしら？ でも二人きり　話する 場所もきっかけもないし… (It's my first stage) いつも通る道で 待ちぶせて 手紙渡す勇気 今はない だけど努力なしで 進めない いつかきっと チャンスをつかみます It's my first stage いつも通る道で 待ちぶせて 手紙渡す勇気 今はない だけど努力なしで 進めない いつかきっと チャンスをつかみます It's my first stage Love you, love you 大人のフリをして だけどダメ 私は似合わない Love me, love me アドバイス　占い 情報収集 欠かさずしています It's my first stage Love you, love you あなたへの溢れる 混乱した心 もどかしくて Love me, love me 私に気付いたら 少しだけ 意識してください It's my first stage It's my first stage 恋に憧れは 尽きないけど 興味だけで 熱くはなれない いつかきっと あなたも振り返る 私　素敵な 人になります It's my first stage |-| English= I can't say what I want to say. But if I have a romance, I've chosen the first candidate. If I can step forward only a short distance and talk to you... What a familiar person I can reach if I extend my arm... (It's my first stage) You always smile at me tenderly. But my heart thumps. I am awkward with a tight smile. If I use makeup, become fashionable, and overstretch myself, Can I tell my first-time feelings as if I'd read the manual? (It's my first stage) Love you, love you My tangled feelings for you are welling up in my heart. It’s frustrating. Love me, love me If you recognize me, please be a bit aware. It's my first stage. Friendship is fun in its own way. But I want to talk with a man ordinarily. Am I aiming too high if I ask him to the movies or something soon? But there are no places or chances where I can speak to him in private... (It's my first stage) I lie in wait on your usual route. I'm not courageous enough to hand the letter to you now. But no pain, no gain. Someday I will seize the chance. It's my first stage Love you, love you Though I act like a grown-up, no, no, it doesn't fit for me. Love me, love me Advises, Fortune-telling, I'm doing the information-gathering without fail. It's my first stage Love you, love you My tangled feelings for you are welling up in my heart. It’s frustrating. Love me, love me If you recognize me, please be a bit aware. It's my first stage. It's my first stage Though there is no end to the yearning to love, just interest can't make me hot. Someday I'll become a charming person who makes your head turn. It's my first stage Category:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Songs